


You're My Home [JeongCheol]

by hiddlewiddles



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Enjoy!, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, also i'm sorry for it being so short i..., jeongcheol - Freeform, lkdfjdsf, this is so fluffy i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlewiddles/pseuds/hiddlewiddles
Summary: Christmas is almost over, but Seungcheol has one more gift for Jeonghan...





	You're My Home [JeongCheol]

**Author's Note:**

> y'all this is so fluffy and simple and super short,,,,,i've been meaning to post it since like forever so... yeah! hope you enjoy, this is my all time fav pairing!!!  
> -thanks!
> 
> follow me on twitter,,, @jeonghammie !!!

A breeze of crisp air nipped at the back of Seungcheol’s neck as he pushed the front door closed behind them. A bone-chilling shiver crept throughout his body as a result, but the sight of his boyfriend filled him with warmth once again. Another Christmas had come and gone, almost. The younger man’s bright red Santa hat was plopped adorably over his dirty blonde locks. He went over to the corner of their living room to flip their tree lights back on.

His boyfriend was the most ethereal creature on the planet and he was certain of it. He was standing on the tip of his toes to adjust an ornament on the faux Christmas pine, and only he could make such a simple task look effortlessly beautiful. 

“I’m so cold,” he whispered with a pout, making his way towards Cheol, “How about some hot chocolate?”

The kettle whirred, screaming for one of them to take it off of the fire. Jeonghan was preoccupied with the marshmallows, so Seungcheol did the honors, sparing the kettle of any more fiery torture. His heart began to pound again. 

The atmosphere of their home was perfect, and Seungcheol wanted to stay there forever. It was approaching midnight, but they were far from being tired. And since they had put in for a few extra days off for the holidays, it was best to embrace these rare moments together. 

The glow of the tree was the only light source, the colors dancing over Jeonghan’s face as he took his first sip. His eyes closed, a low sound of pleasure escaping his throat.

“Warm now?”, the older man asked.

Jeonghan smirked in response, abandoning his drink on the coffee table. He scooched over to Cheol, and said, “Only one thing is missing. Blankets.”

Seungcheol knew Jeonghan well enough to understand that he wanted him to go get them, just by the look in his eyes.

So he rose from the couch and headed to their linen closet.

Having a connection with someone to the point where you can communicate nonverbally wasn’t something he ever thought he would have. He definitely felt that he got lucky with Jeonghan. He hated the fact that people tended to only credit him for his looks because he was much more intricate than what was on the surface. Each passing day that Seungcheol spent with him, he learned more and gained the desire to eventually know everything. Something about him was just so beautifully complex and he wanted to understand it all. 

That’s why he had to…-

Jeonghan interrupted his thoughts, calling out to tell him that Home Alone, which happened to be one of their favorite holiday movies, was just starting. 

“Hurry up, babe. I’m getting cold again and I miss you,” he whined playfully. 

Seungcheol smiled to himself when he heard his boyfriend’s soft giggles, most likely in reaction to the movie, or possibly to the comment he just made. 

The blankets.

He fished the throws from the top shelf of the closet and finally tiptoed into their bedroom to grab the last present of this Christmas. 

Luckily, the hallway led into the living room from behind, so his boyfriend’s back was facing him from the angle he came in. 

“I thought you’d never make it back,” crooned Jeonghan. Seungcheol could hear the smile that was on his face from his tone of voice.

“So impatient,” Seungcheol replied. Jeonghan chuckled but seemed to be too immersed in the film to turn around and look at him. Thank God, he thought. 

With the tree in sight, he snuck over to the corner of the room and silently placed the box underneath. A hushed sigh of relief shakily escaped from his mouth, and he made his way back.

Jeonghan was curled up into himself on the sofa, his knees up to his chest and his arms clasping them. The way he looked up at Cheol was filled with innocence, but Seungcheol could still sense something strikingly erotic about those eyes. All for him. 

“Well?”, he interrupted, once again.

Seungcheol smirked, mostly in an attempt to mask the fact that he was a complete mess on the inside. 

He covered his chilly boyfriend with the rabbit print blanket, and was thanked with a toasty smile.

Once he finally got settled, he saw Jeonghan moving towards him in his peripheral vision.

The sudden warmth of his body make Seungcheol’s heart slow down, but only a little bit. He loved to be wanted by someone, to have someone to make the cruel world he lived in seem like paradise. 

“If we get closer together, we’ll stay warmer,” Jeonghan stated as his blanket landed on the floor and he scooted under Seungcheol’s. 

“It’s science.” He finished with a smirk. Seungcheol playfully rolled his eyes, and Jeonghan retaliated with a light punch to his chest. 

Times like these made Seungcheol feel young and carefree; he felt invincible when he was with him. 

Jeonghan’s head eventually found its resting place on his boyfriend’s shoulder, and Seungcheol placed a loving arm around him. They stayed like this throughout the movie, sharing laughs and reminiscing about their childhoods and where they were the first time they watched it. 

It didn’t surprise him that after a while Jeonghan was beginning to get sleepier and sleepier, leading to him having to lightly shake or tap his boyfriend to keep him awake. 

When the credits started rolling, he felt the vibrations of his soft snores trailing up his arm. 

Perfect. 

He carefully rose from the couch, slowly, so Jeonghan wouldn’t fall over into an uncomfortable position. His only reaction was a low grumble, scrunched eyebrows, and his eventual migration to the other side of the couch. 

Seungcheol hesitated in front of the tree, and he thought about how this moment would change everything for the rest of their lives. Was he ready to make this move? Yes… But though they had been together for quite some time, Seungcheol still managed to get tongue-tied and overcome with emotion when facing Jeonghan. 

He swallowed his pride and snatched up the box, fingers lingering over the metallic wrapping paper he meticulously encased the gift within. 

With each step that brought him closer to Jeonghan, his heart sped up exponentially. He felt that he might collapse if he didn’t hurry up and do this already.

He gently took a seat next to the sleeping man, placing the box off to the side, his attention solely on waking him up. Jeonghan must have sensed Cheol’s presence, eyes snapping open with a start.

“Ah, I’m sorry for falling asleep,” he forced out while rubbing his eyes, “What did I miss?”

Seungcheol smiled to himself.

“The movie is over. And I’m not mad…” he trailed off, slowing down his breathing, hoping he doesn’t choke up. 

At this point, Jeonghan was sitting up but was obviously still on the brink of sleep. The title screen music of the DVD was now playing over and over, making Seungcheol even more anxious. He reached for the remote and clicked the television off. 

“Is everything okay? You’ve been kind of off today…” Jeonghan stated with concern and a tilt of his head. 

Seungcheol’s cheeks heated up. Of course, he would notice…

“Well,” he started, “I wanted to give you one more Christmas gift.”

Jeonghan’s eyes instantly lit up, excitement taking over any tiredness he was feeling before. Seungcheol blushed, looking away from him and still trying to gain his composure. 

“You know I love being spoiled, but we already exchanged gifts earlier babe. What more could you give me?” asked Jeonghan with a chuckle. 

He cleared his throat, shaking off his nerves and reached for the box behind him. The feeling of it in his hand made him feel secure. And he hoped it would make Jeonghan feel the same way. 

After some contemplation, he brought the box between them, revealing it to Jeonghan. The younger man tilted his head and his eyes went wide. 

At this point, everything that led up to this went through Seungcheol’s mind. The day he realized Jeonghan was the one he wanted to be with forever when they sat in his car by the sea, Jeonghan’s head resting in his lap and they quietly listened to the rhythm of the waves crash against the coastline. The day he went with Jeonghan’s closest friends, Seungkwan and Seokmin, to the jewelry shop so they could help him pick out something he would like. After that day, he spent his time pondering upon when the moment would be right. He considered something grand, a spectacle, for everyone to see how much they were in love, but he soon came to the conclusion that he wanted it to be intimate and more spur of the moment. And this was the moment. 

“Jeonghan, I’ve had this gift for a while now, and I’ve been trying to find the time to give it to you. And I think the best time is now.” 

Seungcheol’s cheeks felt hot and his chest was beating irradicably after the words flew out of his mouth. He felt like he was saying the wrong things. Like he was blurting. 

Jeonghan’s was focused in on his face the whole time, with that look on his face that felt like home. 

Seungcheol continued, “…I know I sound crazy right now because I’m losing it on the inside and… I just wanted to make this special for you,”

With that, he opened the box to reveal. It was simple, glistening in the lights of the tree, but so meaningful. It was a silver band, with two black stripes running along it. 

Jeonghan was speechless, mouth slightly agape. He just stared at the ring in awe. 

With a trembling hand, Seungcheol released the ring from the confines of the box and lifted it up.

“I love you more than anything. Will you marry me?” he finally asked, feeling more confident in himself than he had any time during this day. 

Jeonghan exhaled excitedly, sputtering out a “Yes!!!” right before grasping his face in his hands and pulling him into a kiss. Seungcheol smiled against Jeonghan’s lips.

All of the worry that he had been holding within before automatically jumped out of him, and now he was full of joy. 

They embraced, and it was one of the most comforting hugs he had ever felt before. Jeonghan’s head rested against the curve of Seungcheol’s neck, and he reveled in the warmth. 

He heard Jeonghan lightly sigh, and the feeling of contentment and security filled the air.


End file.
